Curiosity
by kelseymetro
Summary: A muffled sound suddenly echoed from a door to Harry’s left. He nearly jumped out of his skin before approaching the door warily. The noise sounded again and it oddly seemed like...moaning' HarryDraco Slash. Finished! AU
1. First Curious Encounter

**Disclaimer: Nope**

**Got bored. Thought why not?**

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

Harry sped along the corridor, clutching his school bag close to his side. It had been positively overflowing that morning, full with Transfiguration homework he had done last night and textbooks. McGonagall, instead of letting of her students with light homework like the rest of the teachers, had set everybody several essays to do over the half term holiday. Harry- master of procrastination, though granted he wasn't as bad as Ron- had left it until the night before to do it. He had stayed up late last night with Ron completing the last of them and had woken up severely late this morning because of it.

Hence the reason why he was running at break neck speed down the corridor to Transfiguration. He had woken up about fifteen minutes ago in a complete panic. Ron, of course, had been in the same state. But unlike Harry, he had put his essays in a fairly sensible place so there was a chance he would remember them in the morning. Harry had not. He had told to Ron that he would catch him up because, even though it would probably make Harry feel better, it wouldn't be right if he made Ron late with him.

After digging for about ten minutes in his messy trunk, he extracted the rolls of parchment with a sigh of relief. He had packed his bag hastily and left at a sprint for the Transfiguration classroom.

He reckoned he had about two minutes to get there on time. If he was even a second late McGonagall would have his ass. And a number of points that Hermione would rant at him later for losing.

He swiftly skidded around the corner when karma decided to strike. What for Harry couldn't say, but a loud ripping noise emanated from his overflowing school bag and everything came spilling out onto the floor. Ink bottles, parchment, even his invisibility cloak crashed down onto the stone floor. Harry abruptly stopped and let out a cry of dismay as his heavy textbooks crushed the ink bottles. The ink quickly spread out and began soaking into everything.

Harry whipped out a hand and quickly began moving everything out of the way. Bloody hell this was going to make him late! He cast a quick Reparo spell on his bag before carefully Vanishing the ink on his books.

Footsteps echoed down the corridor, coming towards him. Glancing at the items on the floor, Harry swiftly tucked his Invisibility cloak into his bag. He'd been carrying it around with the Marauder's map for a while now; on the Order's recommendation, of course. Thinking quickly he also spotted the Marauder's Map lying open on the floor, easily displayed for the person approaching to read. He stuffed that in his bag as well before looking up quickly as the footsteps stopped next to him and the person knelt down.

Harry's face fell as Malfoy's sarcastic tones rang out across the corridor. "Wow Potter. That's going to make you late" Harry scowled at Malfoy deeply before turning back to his bag. He really didn't need this right now. Especially on top of the bag disaster.

"Yes. Thank you, Malfoy" he growled, "I think I gathered that by myself" He hastily began stuffing books haphazardly into his bag and searching through the inky debris to find an unbroken bottle. The footsteps began walking away again and Harry unconsciously let out a sigh of relief. He groaned again however, as he quickly found there were no whole bottles in the inky mess on the floor. He swiftly Vanished the whole lot before cramming the last of his stuff in his bag.

He checked his watch again; he had about half a minute to spare! He could still make it!

Harry jumped a mile however, when a hand rested itself on his elbow. He spun around and his eyes widened in surprise when he found Malfoy standing there.

Malfoy didn't quite meet Harry's eyes as he thrust a bottle at him. "This fell out of your bag. Better hurry up Potter or you'll be late." He walked off equally as swiftly, tucking some paper into his pocket, and walked out of Harry's sight. Why the hell would Malfoy be nice to him?

Puzzled, Harry turned over the bottle in his hands. It was a bottle of ink! But wait...it was the expensive kind. Harry didn't buy that.

He looked bemused down the corridor for a few seconds, unaware as the hands on his watch slowly ticked. Coming out of his daze, he glanced down at his wrist again.

Swearing loudly, he took off down the corridor again.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

Harry rubbed his aching wrist, swearing softly. It was all Malfoy's fault. Harry would have been in time for Transfiguration and not sprinting into Snape if he hadn't..._befuddled _Harry! He would have calmly put away his equipment into his bag and been just in time for the lesson to start, but instead he had run straight into Snape in his hurry to get to class in time.

And because it was Snape he had run into and knocked flat, that was fifty points from Gryffindor gone already there. When Harry had explained that he was late for class, specifically McGonagall's, he had issued Harry a detention because apparently he didn't think McGonagall would do it. Something about Harry being one of McGonagall's favourites.

He obviously wasn't or she wouldn't have given him detention _as well_ for tomorrow night. He had just spent the last two hours scrubbing at filthy cauldrons with only a scrap of material to help him. Snape apparently didn't believe in the use of magic for punishment. Though it was just as well, Harry hadn't the slightest knowledge of cleaning spells that would get off the crusted potion mess. Scourgify obviously didn't cut it or Snape would have done that himself. Unless, of course, he was purposely leaving his cauldrons in a disgusting state for the detentions he would undoubtedly issue to Gryffindors.

Maybe he even had a separate toxic pile for Harry.

Harry flexed his hand again wearily, wincing as the joint gave a twinge of pain. He would have to keep moving it lest it stiffen up. He shuffled his feet along the ground as he made his way to his dorms.

A muffled sound suddenly echoed from a door to Harry's left. He nearly jumped out of his skin before approaching the door warily. He was in the dungeons after all. Who knew what foul creatures the Slytherins kept hidden?

The noise sounded again and it oddly seemed like...moaning? His eye just caught a flash of silver hair before he backed away again. Oh he really didn't want to see _that_. He may be a teenage boy but even he knew it was wrong to watch people as they took part in...Amorous activities.

Wait. Silver hair?

Harry slid back to the crack of the door and peered in. He was right! It was Malfoy! And oh god...

He was seated on another Slytherin's lap and seemed to be searching for something inside his mouth. Harry watched stunned as Malfoy twisted a hand in the mysterious Slytherin's hair before jerking his head back sharply. Malfoy quickly began to devour the Slytherin's throat, licking and sucking and _Oh God_ Biting.

Harry told himself very firmly he was _not_ getting turned on from this.

His trousers were feeling a...mite snug though.

His muscles were frozen in place as Malfoy quickly unbuttoned the shirt the Slytherin was wearing before taking a nipple into his mouth. Harry desperately wanted to close his ears, move away, anything, as the black haired Slytherin moaned in abandon. His eyes were screwed up shut and he looked like he was enjoying Malfoy's treatment _very _much.

At least if the rather noticeable bulge in his trousers, that Harry was desperately trying not to look at, was anything to go by.

"Come on, Draco" the Slytherin suddenly moaned breathlessly.

And Harry was definitely getting hard. No, ignore that, he was rock solid. Heat pooled uncomfortably in his southern regions and his hand unconsciously drifted down to rest on his groin. He pressed down on the bulge with the palm of his hand, willing it to flatten.

Unfortunately, the pressure made him gasp lightly. Not enough for most people to hear but apparently Malfoy must have some sort of super hearing because he turned round and looked directly at Harry's hiding place.

Harry swiftly stepped back and almost ran back to his dorms.

Because of his hurry he completely missed a familiar _spare bit of parchment_ on the desk next to Malfoy.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

**Want me to continue? I know this is harsh guys but I need to know if you guys want me to finish the rest of it. Wrote this quite a while ago but was unsure on how to end it. I know now but I want to know if you **_**want**_** me to finish it.**

**Review! :)**


	2. Second Curious Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own much really.**

**Okay! Apparently people wanted me to continue this! I hope it satisfies people!**

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

Where the hell did he put it?

Harry could have sworn he had left the Marauder's Map in his school bag. It had certainly been there yesterday! Harry needed it to...umm find the way to McGonagall's classroom?

Okay! Fine! He needed to make sure that when he finished his detention, Malfoy wasn't going to be somewhere along his route to the dorms doing _things_ to fellow Slytherins. Watching it once had been quite enough. Or so Harry told himself.

It was too weird to think about your enemy as a...sexual person. And it was definitely weird to be aroused from watching said enemy participate in...Sexual activities. Not that Harry had much experience himself. A couple of time with Ginny had been the height of his sexual peak so far. But that was okay because Ginny was a _girl_ not a boy so Harry was allowed to be aroused. Malfoy was a boy though, so it wasn't okay.

Harry decided he was a little homophobic.

He shook his head, still rummaging in the mess that was his trunk. He wasn't against homosexual people, he just wasn't one himself. He didn't find Malfoy hot with his beautiful silver hair and his liquid eyes...

Harry banished the thoughts immediately.

Harry slammed his hand into one of his bedposts. Where the hell did he put it?! It had definitely been in his bag yesterday because when Harry's bag had split, he remembered putting it back in. Yes, that was right because Malfoy had arrived just seconds after Harry had put the Map away. He hadn't wanted Malfoy to see it so he had stuffed it away quickly.

So where did he put it afterwards?

Harry needed to hurry up. McGonagall would go mental if he was late for the detention he got _for_ being late. She'd probably decide he needed more to make sure he was punctual all the time. He huffed to himself before reaching for his bag. He overturned it again, searching through each and every piece of paper in his bag.

There were quite a few. Notes from his lessons were all mixed from excessive searching. The Marauder's Map was a different paper though, older. Harry didn't get how he could have mixed it up with all the rest.

Blood hell, he had five minutes left. Desperately Harry grabbed his wand and tried Summoning the Map.

Nothing happened.

Harry groaned to himself. Not coming when Summoned either means the Marauder's Map isn't in Harry's room- which means he's lost it- or the Map is stuck under something exceedingly heavy. Harry glanced at his watch again, then desperately back at the mess by his bed. He didn't have time to look through all of the mess, he needed to go now. Casting one last longing look at the pile of books, Harry grabbed his cloak and wand, and left the room.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

Harry told himself firmly he was going to hold his head up high and walk straight back to his dorm. He wasn't going to stop at all, not even for a herd of Hippogriffs. Not even for a herd of hungry Hippogriffs. Not even for a herd of hungry Hippogriffs eating some first year Gryffindors.

Okay, maybe he would stop for that because that was just wrong.

The point is, Harry was going to walk straight back to the Gryffindor Common room with stopping, no matter how many weird noises he hears on the way.

He was tired enough because of McGonagall's detention. He was asked to write quite a lot of lines. Something along the lines of 'I will never be late again or I will be asked to transfigure pocket watches instead of playing Quidditch'.

Harry would have thought the threat was quite harsh, if McGonagall had been serious. She hadn't been, of course, she'd never stop Gryffindor's seeker from practising and playing Quidditch; Gryffindor wouldn't win the Quidditch Cup if she did. Still, Harry's hand was hurting even worse than last night. He supposed it was because it hadn't fully healed from last night.

Harry froze.

That oh so familiar sound was echoing from the room opposite Harry again. It had started off soft, so soft Harry hadn't even heard it because he was wrapped up in his own thoughts. Now however, it was echoing loudly down the corridor. Harry was so tempted to walk off and leave Malfoy to be caught by McGonagall. She'd give him more than lines to write in detention.

Unfortunately, Harry's Gryffindor side won out- or was it his libido? And he walked towards _that_ door again. Someone had to warn Malfoy that he was extremely _vocal_ during sex and that anyone walking along that corridor could probably hear him clearly. Granted, Malfoy's _friend_ had probably told him he was incredibly loud during their activities, but still.

Harry wondered vaguely if it meant something if you were jealous of your enemy's fuck partner...because if it did, Harry was fucked.

Probably not the same way as Malfoy was, but fucked all the same.

Harry took a deep breath before knocking lightly on the door. He jumped back in surprise as the door swung open. Cautiously, cursing his stupid curiosity as he went, Harry entered the room.

There was no one in there.

At least as far as Harry could tell. The table were empty and the chairs were all still organised. The Ancient Runes classroom- Harry might have asked Hermione which room this was- looked quite as ordinary as it usually did. Harry had seen it a few times before. The blackboard was clean, hung up from a peg on the wall and balanced on its two legs as well, and the rest of the equipment didn't look tampered with. Actually wait...there seemed to be a small drawing in the corner of the blackboard, drawn in chalk.

Again cursing his curiosity, Harry crept over to the blackboard and peered at the diagram. Maybe it was a rune? As Harry stared at it, he began to make out the picture a little clearer. It appeared to be a boy, a naked one at that- Harry's eyes pointedly looked away from a certain part of the stick boy's hard anatomy- and it seemed to be tied up. His arms were locked above his head, and if the badly drawn out expression meant anything, the poor captivated boy seemed to be in the throes of passion as well.

The door slammed behind Harry and he whipped around startled. No sooner than he had turned around, ropes encompassed his wrist and bound them tightly. A second spell lifted Harry's wrists over his head and over the peg the blackboard was partly hung on.

Harry struggled furiously, the rope chaffing against his skin. He desperately tried to step on his tiptoes and free his wrist when a chuckle came from behind the door. Harry tensed uncertainly and stopped struggling. If this was another one of Voldemort's idiotic plans to kill Harry and-

"Malfoy?" Harry squeaked before clearing his throat and trying again. "What the hell are you doing in here?" He leant back slightly on what leverage he could, as Malfoy stalked forward.

"What am I doing here? Aren't I meant to be asking _you_ that Potter?" His grin was uncomfortably feral and he had a distinctive hungry look in his liquid eyes. "But I'm pretty sure I already know..."

Harry pretended to look very confused, whilst again cursing his curiosity. "What do you mean, Malfoy? I just came back from the detention _you_ put me in."

Malfoy looked genuinely confused this time, but he still didn't stop prowling forwards. He was now directly in front of Harry. "I don't recall putting you into any detentions...this week." He grinned before extracting his wand.

Harry eyed him warily.

"You made me late for transfiguration" he explained lowly, keeping an eye on the wand which had halted directly in front of his chest. He gulped slightly, not missing the way Malfoy's eyes focussed on his throat, which was terribly exposed because of his shirt.

"Really, Potter...I thought you were late anyway." Malfoy's tone was distracted but also amused.

Harry blushed faintly. True, it had been his fault that he was late anyway, but it was also Malfoy's fault for...stunning him. "You shocked me, thus I was late for Transfiguration."

Harry mentally smacked himself on the forehead for how stupid he sounded.

Malfoy was looking amused at Harry. He raised his wand suddenly, looking pensive. Harry's heart jumped in surprise. He gulped again but Malfoy looked too preoccupied to notice it. Harry wasn't sure if he was happy or disappointed because of that.

No, definitely happy. Malfoy was his enemy.

"How about a deal, Potter. Every lie you tell me I'll vanish some of your clothes. If you answer all my questions, I'll let you go." Malfoy sounded defiant, amused...and seductive all at once. Until Harry smacked himself mentally again because Draco Malfoy would never in a million years say something seductive to Harry Potter.

Nevertheless, Harry's eyes went as wide as saucers at Malfoy's suggestion. "What?!" He fairly yelled.

"Keep your voice down, Potter. McGonagall will hear you when she goes to bed." Malfoy shushed Harry quickly. Gulping down his next question in agreement, Harry nodded warily at Malfoy, who grinned widely.

"So, Potter...how did I shock you?" Malfoy asked slowly, amused again.

Harry blanched slightly. How was he meant to tell Malfoy he shocked him because Malfoy had been _nice_ to him? He would sound bloody stupid! "Erm...you shocked me when you appeared suddenly" Harry lied effectively. It wasn't a complete lie either. Malfoy _had _shocked Harry when he appeared suddenly next to him.

Malfoy mock frowned at him. "Sorry, Potter. I don't think I believe that." He raised his wand and ran it down Harry's chest slowly, the motion making Harry's breath catch in his chest. It circled the area where Harry's nipples were, before waving in a very distinct pattern. Harry gasped in half arousal, half shock, as his jumper was vanished.

"What did you do that for?" Harry gasped out. He was feeling quite chilly now, thanks to Malfoy. His jumper had blocked out most of the cold from the castle and his shirt didn't really insulate his body much.

Malfoy grinned evilly. "You were lying to me, _Harry_" Malfoy seemed to purr.

Harry thought quickly of Umbridge and Filch in their underwear, anything to stop a bulge in his trousers from forming. He admonished himself quickly. Malfoy purring should have disgusted Harry not...well...you know.

"Shall I ask you again? Why did I shock you, Harry?" He leaned a little closer towards Harry, almost as if he was leaning in for a secret.

Harry huffed annoyed. Malfoy could obviously tell when he was lying... "You were nice to me" Harry blurted out with thinking. As soon as his brain caught up with his mouth, he sighed in defeat. Let the tormenting commence...

"Oh." Malfoy sounded honestly a little put out. Harry stared at him in surprise, his mouth dropping open. Malfoy's eyes immediately zoomed onto his mouth and Harry shut it quickly. He had been expecting taunting, teasing and hopefully, some more purring.

No! He didn't mean hopefully! He meant to say probably!

Malfoy appeared to get over his disappointment quickly. His eyes were set in determination and he straight at Harry. "So...what made you spy on me and Blaise yesterday?"

Fuck.

Just the question Harry had been dreading Malfoy asking. He frantically looked around the room, struggling with his bonds, before locking eyes with Malfoy again. He breathed out slowly. "I don't know what you mean, Malfoy"

Malfoy's grin turned feral again, almost as if he had wished Harry would lie. He raised his wand again at Harry's neck. Slowly he leaned forward and licked it. Harry gasped in amazement as Malfoy began sucking his neck, leaving a burning mark on the side of it. He continued down Harry's neck, sucking in regular intervals and leaving a moist path behind him. Harry subconsciously tilted his head to give Malfoy better access. Well as far as he could tilt his head anyway, with his arms bound anyway. He gave a shaky breath as Malfoy ran his wand along the path he had just taken.

Malfoy pulled back suddenly. When Harry's brain cells started working again, he realised that Malfoy had vanished Harry's tie. Malfoy was grinning rather triumphantly at Harry's trembling, aroused state.

Fuck it, Harry couldn't care less at the moment it Malfoy was his enemy. He was so aroused he could break a steel wall with his erection.

"Harry..." Malfoy prompted again.

Harry made an incoherent sound before clearing his throat again. He knew he must look utterly pathetic so he tried valiantly to look more dignified. A hard task when one had an erection and a hickey on their neck.

Obviously pretending he didn't know what on earth Malfoy was going on about hadn't worked. He'd just had to think of a very, very convincing lie. "I thought it might have been...Ginny and Dean" he invented. "Gryffindor would have gotten points taken off them if they had been caught."

Malfoy's face immediately darkened in annoyance. Harry had basically implied that he sounded like a girl in the year below-and a Weasley at that. Harry swallowed hard as Malfoy grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forwards slightly. It hurt slightly as Harry's shoulders were tugged backwards because of the ropes, but Harry figured this was Malfoy's punishment for insulting him.

And lying really badly.

Malfoy bared his teeth slightly before harshly dragging his wand down Harry's chest. The buttons disappeared one by one, until Harry's shirt was completely open. Malfoy immediately let go of the top of Harry's shirt and fastened his mouth on one of Harry's nipples.

It immediately went as hard as Harry's cock and he would have sunk to his knees if his hands hadn't been bound above him. Speaking of his hands, they were going numb as the blood drained away. Something Harry couldn't actually care less about at the moment, when Draco Malfoy was basically sucking him to orgasm through one of his nipples.

Harry heard himself utter a broken moan as Malfoy switched to his other nipple, treating this one equally harshly, even biting it slightly. Harry almost screamed in disappointment as Malfoy let go of his nipple and stepped away again, letting cold air sweep towards Harry. He shivered slightly as he panted.

God, he thought he had been hard before.

Harry panted harshly as Malfoy stroked a finger down his chest. "You were saying, Potter." Apparently he was reverting back to Potter now that Harry had annoyed him. Harry wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved. After all, hearing Malfoy purr his name had been causing some major stirrings in his groin.

"I...I..." Harry's voice failed him for a second and he ducked his head down. Gathering what was remaining of his courage-which wasn't really a lot at the moment- he whispered "I looked in because I saw it was you." He stared down at his feet, embarrassment making his cheeks flush brightly. God, he had just admitted to his rival that he was a dirty pervert that liked to spy on Malfoy when he was getting off with other blokes. Malfoy must be absolutely disgust-

A pair of lips fastened themselves onto Harry's and _sucked_ lightly. Harry gasped loudly, his erection becoming incredibly noticeable again. Malfoy's hot, wet mouth encouraged his stunned one to participate, and they were kissing. Hotter and faster than any kissing Harry had ever done with Ginny-and fuck if it wasn't going to make him come in a minute.

Thankfully, Malfoy pulled away, acting as if the kiss had merely been a reward for Harry telling the truth. He sucked in a red lip into his own a mouth before releasing it, shining. Harry, who was hanging quite limply from his hands at the point, let out a drawn out moan. Malfoy's eyes acquired an amused glint and he stepped back a little further, torturing Harry.

"Final question, Potter" Malfoy said slyly, "What made you come in today. And I mean the real reason." He smirked at Harry.

If Harry had learnt two things today; it was not to lie or he would certainly come quicker than a express train- not that that sounded bad at the moment to Harry- and that telling the truth would get him rewards. He positioned his legs underneath him to support more of his weight before pondering his answer. "I came in today to warn you that everyone could hear you from the corridor." Looking back he had technically decided that warning Malfoy would be a good idea. After all, Malfoy had been nice to him yesterday so Harry should return the favour.

Malfoy shook his head slowly, tutting. He lowered his wand to the Harry's crotch. Harry sucked in a surprised breath, feeling very uncomfortable in the potentially dangerous position.

"Oh Harry... must you lie to me." Malfoy sounded regretful and pleased at the same time. Faster than Harry registered Malfoy dropped to his knees, vanished Harry's trousers, and mouthed Harry's cock through his boxers.

Harry jumped as if electrocuted and ignored Malfoy's snicker from his groin. Oh Merlin, Draco's mouth on his cock felt amazing, the dampening fabric creating friction for his groin. He tried desperately to move his hips forward, to do anything to relieve the immense pressure his cock was under, but Malfoy secured his hips to the blackboard and continued mouthing the fabric.

Harry registered distantly he was making embarrassing half sobs of pleasure. The sensations building up so much he thought he was going to-

Malfoy pulled away again and Harry hung boneless. He felt boneless as well, his limbs were all limp apart from one part of his anatomy- that part was actually painful with its need for release. Dimly, Harry released he was uttering "Please Draco, oh god, please" in between breaths and shortly told himself to stop it. He was being pathetic.

"Harry...tell me the truth" Malfoy cajoled. Harry hung his head limply.

"I was curious. Last night you were...Oh God, so hot." Harry let out another shaky breath, hating Malfoy for making him admit it.

"Thank you" Malfoy whispered. That was all the warning Harry got before Malfoy vanished his boxers and enveloped his cock in wet heat. Screaming loudly, Harry came so hard into Malfoy's mouth he could have sworn he had pulled a muscle tugging at the ropes around his arms. Harry slumped against Malfoy; completely missing the fact Malfoy had released his hands finally. Malfoy lowered Harry down on the floor before quickly pulling off his own clothes. Harry watched, his mind slightly muddled, as Malfoy disrobed quickly.

Malfoy pulled off his the last of his clothing quickly to reveal a very hard and very large cock. He looked as aroused as Harry had been, and Harry hadn't even touched him. He pulled out two wands roughly from his pocket- Harry wondered when Malfoy had taken his- and chucked Harry's to the side. He waved it quickly over Harry, who stiffened quickly at the not altogether pleasant cooling feeling inside his body. He jerked a little uncomfortably, the thought to move never even crossing his mind...at least not until Malfoy eased inside him.

Draco Malfoy's cock was inside his arse. Harry wasn't sure whether or not to scream in terror or pleasure when Malfoy's cock brushed something inside him. He compromised by letting out a deep whimper inside his throat and clutched at Malfoy's shoulders. He could feel more than hear Malfoy panting shortly into his neck and tried to relax. He knew his was probably making this a lot harder for Malfoy. He had been aroused enough before he had even entered Harry. Struggling to command his muscles to obey, Harry let out another long, shaky breath. Finally achieving his goal, Harry lay back quiescently and waited for Malfoy to continue.

Malfoy kissed Harry's neck once before pulling out and thrusting in quickly.

Harry's idea of relaxing went straight out of the window and he quickly began thrusting backwards. Malfoy had touched that spot again; the one that sent electric sparks of absolute pleasure down Harry's spine. Malfoy hit it again, more confidently this time, and a shocked scream tore itself from Harry's throat. The blond continued stroking that one spot, making Harry see stars ever time he thrusted.

Finally, thinking he had definitely pulled something this time, Harry came again, so hard he thought he might black out from the power of it. He collapsed in a Potter shaped puddle on the floor and didn't come around until Malfoy began kissing his abdomen slowly. He shivered slightly and threaded his hands in Malfoy's hair.

The only coherent thought occurring to Harry at that moment was "Why did you vanish my boxers? I told the truth" He voiced his thought out loud and was stunned when Malfoy chuckled lightly.

"That was just for my pleasure really." Malfoy wasn't looking at Harry and continued kissing his chest and stomach.

Harry shifted a little uncomfortably on the cold floor and unfortunately, Malfoy took this as his cue to get up off Harry. Not that Harry had minded. It had actually felt quite relaxing with Malfoy on top of him...or at least it would if another thought hadn't been buzzing around his head. "What happened between you and Blaise?"

Malfoy didn't answer at first, opting to cast cleaning spells on them and then changing first. Harry quickly followed suit, still waiting for Malfoy to answer though. Malfoy, finally changed, looked back at Harry.

"He was just helping me get something" Malfoy answered finally. Harry gazed at him confused before scoffing.

"Your tonsils?" he asked snidely. He wasn't sure why he was feeling so possessive suddenly. He wasn't even sure if this was just a onetime kind of thing or if Malfoy wanted to do it again. It just irked Harry for some reason, that _Blaise_ had done this with Malfoy. Maybe Harry was just a casual fuck...

Malfoy surprised Harry but laughing genuinely. "No" he replied before winking very pointedly at Harry. He left Harry a little stunned behind...and not a little hurt as well.

Before he left though, he turned round and picked an old piece of parchment off a table by the door Harry hadn't noticed. "I'll come find you again soon, _Harry_" he purred before waving said parchment at Harry.

Harry stared bemused before horror dawned on his face.

How the hell did Malfoy have the Marauder's Map?!

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

**I hope you guys liked it :) I have to say this is a lot longer than most of my lemons.**


End file.
